Together
by The One Everyone Forgets
Summary: They went to the pub, just as a treat for Jack. Jack, of course, flirted with him. The Doctor is refusing to go too far, but they will be together. Together. A nice JackDoctor fanfic for y'all. Has a touch of sexual humour and implications, one or two swear words, bit of fluff, and a touch of angst, because what is one of my fanfics without angst?


_Author's Note: I was watching "The Parting of Ways" today and thought about Captain Jack and his… er, relationship with The Doctor. This went a different way than I wanted for it to. I don't know why, but I don't really ship it. I mean, I ship Jack with everyone, but in a very one-sided way. This just randomly happened, so enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I really don't own much, but Doctor Who is not one of my possessions._

-

"D-Doctor, have I ever to-told you how handsome your new face is?" It was a few pints (more like about seven, but that's irrelevant) after Jack had arrived at the pub and he was extremely flirty. "B-Because it is really, really beautiful. I want to kiss it." He licked his lips seductively and chuckled.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "I think you've had enough to drink, Jack." He stated simply, pulling the pint closer to himself, not allowing Jack to drink another drop. "You're pretty thirsty, aren't you?" Being a tease is something he does quite well.

"Mm-hmm, and it's not for alcohol. I'm thirsty for you." Jack smiled playfully and laid his head on The Doctor's shoulder. He rubbed his head on the other man's neck. "You-You smell nice."

"You're drunk. And my hearts really don't like you in that way." The Doctor said, deadpan. A gasp escaped his lips as Jack began to kiss his neck. He shrunk away from the other. "No. Don't do that." Jack wrapped an arm around The Doctor's waist.

"Please let me ravish you." He begged the Time Lord. "I want to make love with-with you."

Maybe he could do this. It's only a one night stand. No one would have to know that they did it… "It's immoral. I can't have you do this with me. It's my body, my decision. And I choose not to do this." He declared firmly, moving away from Jack. Jack nodded somberly.

"If th-that's what you want…" he mumbled, snuggling closer to The Doctor. "Mm-May we snuggle?" Jack asked wearily. The Doctor wasn't used to being asked to snuggle, or even being snuggled, so he took a few seconds to answer.

"S-Sure, if you want to." He responded hesitantly. "Why are you so clingy today?"

Jack laughed shyly. "I h-have a feeling. I love you. And," a sly little smile fixed itself on his face, "I didn't think you swung that way. So you like guys?"

"That's a rudimentary way of putting it." Replied The Doctor evenly. "I don't care about that. Does orientation even matter?" A kiss was laid on his jaw. He looked at Jack fondly. "You're cute. Did y'know that? Absolutely adorable. Not my type, though."

"Aww, you th-think I'm adorable! That's so cute! Just like you." Jack giggled gleefully and childishly. "Kiss me?" he asked quietly, hoping it would not be heard. Suddenly his demeanor had gone from peppy to nervous. Damn the alcohol.

"M'kay, I wouldn't mind. Quick peck on the cheek." He turns his head to face the younger male. He laid a small peck upon Jack's cheek and resumed this regular demeanor. "Was that satisfactory?" The Doctor asked jokingly.

"It was good. Like you. Imagine the day that anyone would th-think that The Doctor would kiss Jack Harkness! The last of the Time Lords and the man who can't die! Look at us!" Jack smiled like a child on Christmas Day. A drunken blush lit up his face.

"Oh! You have a crush on me!" realized The Doctor. "You know that we can't- us, we can't be a thing- y'know, together. Your love is quite… well, I don't… love you back." He muttered the last sentence quietly. His gaze fell to the floor.

"Yeah… yeah… I know… I w-wish we could be together. I love you. I really do." Jack murmured softly, as if he was not supposed to say it.

"I guess this is goodbye, Jack. Perhaps we should go to pubs more often?" suggested The Doctor kindly. "C'mon, Allons-y." His eyes moved to watch Jack.

"Yeah, all's-on-whatever you said. Wait. Wait. Are we leaving? No, you. Are you leaving?" Jack stuttered out hurriedly.

"I am leaving you. Go to the TARDIS with me and we'll leave." The Doctor agreed gently. Be gentle with him and shake off his affections, shake off your own. "Together. I'll take you home. Back to your home."

"Together?" Jack questioned, holding out his hand hesitantly, gingerly. He inhaled shakily. Nervously.

The Doctor smiled and took Jack's hand into his own. He ran out to the TARDIS with the other man and opened the door. With a gleeful laugh, he programmed the destination and he said a word. One word: "Together!"


End file.
